User blog:Corbierr/Advertising, Inc.- Number Three
You all know the drill, so let's get to it! Blogs Sneak Peek of The Twelve Forces A sneak peek of the story Haley has been writing for months! 'Why you should check it out:' Haley has been working on this for months, and this is one of the first few glimpses we get of it before it starts! It's got me even more excited for TTF, and I know it'll do the same for all of you! So whatever you're doing, drop it and check this out- Haley's worked hard, and she deserves the attention and the comments. So go and read it, ya biches! Brad Kavanagh's Covers on iTunes Theresa continues keeping us updated on what the cast is doing, and this blog is another about Brad and his music! 'Why you should check it out:' Well, if you like Brad, that's reason enough, right? If you have iTunes, go and download his new music, because that's literally all this blog is here for, and hey, who doesn't like Brad's music? So go and check out the songs! The Final Night- An HOA One-Shot Izzy wrote a one-shot for everyone, and I personally suggest you check it out...for Izzy. Not me...we're two completely different people. ANYWAYS IT'S A ONE-SHOT. 'Why you should check it out:' We all know what happened in TOR, but what about afterwards? This is a story about the very final night the Anubis kids share, all told from Patricia's POV. It's all based off of a Bowling For Soup song, and if you like optimistic, then go and read it! It's just a happy story of moving on and preparing for the future. We Were Liars (HOA Style One-Shot) Well what if you don't want all your Anubis stories to be light and happy? Jambie has got you covered with her own song-based one-shot! 'Why you should check it out:' It's a well-written story that has the perfect bittersweet feeling. It may be short, but it drew me in right away and I honestly enjoyed it! So if you are looking for something quick to read but full of emotions and just enough drama to make it work, you're going to like Jambie's story! Alexandra Shipp icons - Free Use! David's expanding his icon creations, and his most recent ones were Ali! 'Why you should check it out:' Do you like Ali Shipp? Do you want to request your own icons of your favorite cast members? Check out and comment on David's blog. Again, he must have worked hard on this, so show him it's all worth it! Fanfiction Reviews- 1 More from Izzy, this time reviews of other people's writing! Huzzah! 'Why you should check it out:' Do you like writing your own stories, but aren't sure how to make them good? Do you want someone to tell you honestly how your writing is going? Or do you just want to something to check out and read? Then check out these reviews! You could get good tips on better writing, and request your own stories get reviewed as well! ---- That's all for today! Remember: A comment a day keeps the need for advertising away! Thanks for reading, and make sure you check out these blogs! Category:Blog posts